1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a track traveling toy, and more particularly to a track traveling toy to make a plurality of automotive vehicles alternately travel.
2. Related Art
As a track traveling toy to make a vehicle travel on a track, for example, Plarail available from Tomy Company, Ltd. is known. Plarail forms a looped track by connecting linear rails, curved rails, and the like, and makes a vehicle travel on the track (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-261495).
Now, the above track traveling toy can make only one train travel at least one looped track, and consequently the play becomes monotonous.